fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Eternal Brawl/The Cosmic Invasion
This is the story mode for Eternal Brawl. Prologue The game starts with a cutscene of Loki and his army of Chitauri storming into the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. After a while, he faces Nick Fury, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. Loki tells Nick Fury that they know what he wants. After defeating Hawkeye and Black Widow, Loki charges at Nick Fury. Nick Fury dodges, but Loki crashes into the Tesseract, the item he was looking for. After Loki comes in contact with the Tesseract, a wormhole comes out of it, enveloping the entire base. This wormhole appears in other universes too. Suddenly, all the universes get sucked into one, creating the Eterniverse. Part 1: Battle for Control Mushroom Kingdom Shortly after the fusing of the dimensions,' Mario '''wakes up. Assuming his brother is still asleep, he decides to go out and check what happened. To his surprise, he finds Badniks invading the Kingdom, harrassing Toads and stealing coins from them. Mario quickly takes them out. Soon, '''Luigi '''comes out, and asked what happened. Mario says that apparently, their world has been fused with another. They continue on through the Mushroom Kingdom, taking down Badniks along the way. ;Lavendera '''Ruby Rose '''wakes up in a purple wasteland, seperated from her friends. After a while of exploring, she finds a group of hackers destroying the area, led by Rockoon. After defeating Rockoon, she encounters Alpha. '''Alpha '''says that more hackers have been attacking then usual, and Alpha and Ruby team up to stop the hackers. Dream Land Kirby is about to eat lunch when he finds out that King Dedede stole all the food in Dream Land, or so he thinks.'Kirby''' goes to King Dedede's castle, and attacks King Dedede. After defeating King Dedede, he realizes that he is innocent. The real thief was a tall black figure, called an Enderman, who was causing chaos all across Dream Land. Kirby chases after the Enderman and when he is about to defeat him, he teleports away, leaving the food behind. Kirby gives the food back to the people and gets on the Warp Star to find out where this creature came from. Dream Realm Mario and Luigi are teleported to the Dream Realm, where they find Dipper and Mabel fighting off an army of Gnomes. The Bros offer to help, and Mario,Luigi, Dipper,and Mabel '''defeat all the Gnomes in the area. Soon, Bill Cipher appears, and the four fight him. After defeating Bill Cipher, the group sees a portal out of the Dream Realm, and they go through. Game Central Station After the arcade is closed, '''Ralph '''walks out of Fix-it Felix and into the Station, where '''Vanellope '''warns him of a glitch that has been terrorizing Sugar Rush. After a while of exploring the Station, Herobrine appears, who was the glitch Vanellope was talking about, with an army of Cybugs at his command. After defeating Herobrine and the Cybugs, the duo meets up with '''Link and Tetra, and the team decides to head into Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush Ralph, Vanellope, Link, and Tetra get into Sugar Rush, only to find Bowser and Shang Tsung leading an army of Koopa Troopas, Cybugs, Badniks, and other evil robots. After defeating Shang Tsung and the minions, the group faces Bowser. Suddenly, Loki appears above them, and zaps Bowser with a blast from his staff, mutating him into Giga Bowser. After defeating Giga Bowser, the team chases after Loki. Soon, Loki summons Primids to attack them, and after defeating the Primids, they find out that Loki has disappeared. New York Spiderman '''is swinging through New York City, when he finds an army of Cybugs invading the city. Spiderman defeats the cybugs with help from '''Hawkeye '''and Black Widow'. The team finds out that Primids are invading, led by a Shadow Bug-infested Inori. After defeating them, the group revives '''Inori'. ;Mech City Ralph's team goes through a portal and ends up in ;Mech City, where Flamegirl and Gamecrazed are fighting off some hackers. Soon, an army of Cybugs attacks and infects the Hackers' bodies, as Ralph, Vanellope, Link, Tetra,' Flamegirl', and Gamecrazed '''are left to deal with the Cybug hackers. After defeating them, Zombies come in through a portal and swarm the area, and the team gets ready to fight. However, '''Steve '''comes through the portal and helps finish them off. The group then barely makes it through the portal before it closes. Crystal Gem House At the Crystal Gem House, '''Steven '''is enjoying a sandwhich when he hears strange noises. He goes out and sees an army of Koopas attacking the house. Steven gets ready to fight, when Kirby's warp star crashes into the battle field. Steven and Kirby team up to defeat the army of Koopas. After defeating them, the two see Mario, Luigi, Dipper, and Mabel come out of a portal. Dipper spots a Koopa airship in the distance, and the team gets on the Warp Star and chases after it. Camp Green Lake '''Stanley Yelnats '''is fending off a group of rattlesnakes that got into his hole. After taking them down, he realizes his canteen is empty, and passes out. A while later, Stanley is woken up by '''Batman, who warns Stanley of the evil armies. They get in the batmobile, but encounter Scorpion, who attacks the duo. Batman and Stanley get ready to fight Scorpion, but Jack Frost '''intervenes and uses his staff to defeat Scorpion. Batman sees a fleet of Irken Airships headed towards the Comet Observatory, and the group gets in the Batmobile to investigate. Calvin's Backyard at Calvin's backyard, '''Calvin and Hobbes '''are getting ready to pull a prank on Susie, their annoying neighbor, but suddenly an army of Primids attack. After defeating the Primids, they find a shadow bug infested Dexter, who has stolen Calvin's cloning machine and uses it create an army of clones. After defeating the Shadow Bug dexter and his clones, Calvin revives '''Dexter '''and the group decides to get in Dexter's aircraft and find out what the heck is happening. Wily's Fortress '''Megaman '''is in Wily's Fortress, where Dr. Wily sends out Bass to kill Megaman. After defeating Bass, Megaman is then pit against a shadow bug infested Wii Fit Trainer. After defeating her as well, Wily self destructs the fortress, turning Megaman into a trophy. Intermission 1 A short cutscene follows. Loki teleports the trophies of Bowser, Shang Tsung, King Dedede, Scorpion, and Herobrine to his palace and revives them. Trayauraus' Lab '''DanTDM '''is testing out a new Mod when Trayauraus asks for his help. Trayauraus states that all of his science equipment has been stolen. Dan goes and finds out that Zim is the one that stole the equipment, and sends out an army of SIR units to destroy Dan. After destroying the SIR units, Zim escapes in an Irken ship with the equipment. Dan uses a jetpack to chase after Zim. Airship Batman uses a grapple gun to get him, along with Jack and Stanley, onto the airship. The three see Dan coming along, and the four fight a shadow bug-infested ASDFMovie Guy. After defeating him, they revive '''ASDFMovie Guy '''and the five face an army of Cybugs. Soon, the Warp Star comes along, and Mario and Batman's group team up, as they head into the vault of the airship. Vault Mario's group heads into the vault of the airship, knocking out Cybugs along the way. Soon, the team gets into the vault, and faces Bowser Jr. After defeating Bowser Jr, they revive the trophies of '''Peach and Ashley. Mortal Kombat Liu Kang '''and '''Raiden '''are battling in a Mortal Kombat tournament, when all of a sudden an army of Irken Ships storm the arena. Soon, an army of Cybugs, Primids, and Badniks come raining down to attack the two, but Calvin & Hobbes and Dexter bust in and take down the armies. The group sees an Irken ship headed towards the Comet Observatory, and the four pile in the aircraft and chase after it. Wargrounds '''Heavy '''is fighting off some robots, when he sees the Irken ship above him. The ship rains more robots down on him, when Shikamaru appears and traps them in his shadow. As a last resort, one of the robots fires a trophy gun at the two, turning them into trophies. Onnett '''Ness '''is in Onnett, fighting off a bunch of Pigmasks. Suddenly, an army of Cybugs come seemingly out of nowhere and infuse themselves with the Pigmasks, and attack Ness. Ralph, Vanellope, Link, Tetra, Flamegirl, Gamecrazed and Steve bust in to help Ness fight off the Cypigmasks. The group is then picked up by Calvin & Hobbes, Dexter, Raiden, and Liu Kang on their aircraft. Later, the aircraft stops by at New York to pick up Spiderman, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Inori. The aircraft stops at ;Lavendera to pick up Ruby Rose and Alpha Comet Observatory '''Rosalina '''is in the Comet Observatory when she sees the Irken Doomship heading her way. The Doomship rains down enemies, and Rosalina barely is able to fend them off. However, Dexter's Aircraft and the Koopaship (which is now being piloted by Mario's team) appear and get in a dogfight with the Doomship. The Doomship fires a laser at Dexter's aircraft, destroying it, and Dexter,Calvin & Hobbes, Raiden, Liu Kang, Ness, Ralph, Vanellope, Link, Tetra, Flamegirl, Gamecrazed, Steve, Alpha, Ruby Rose, Spiderman, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Inori fall to their doom, but are saved by the Koopaship. Soon the Koopaship destroys the Irken Doomship, and Zim falls into the Comet Observatory. Rosalina faces Zim, but before she can defeat him, Zim states that Loki is at Asgard, waiting for them, and gets teleported away. Rosalina gets into the Koopaship with the others as they set out to Asgard. Path to Asgard The group stops at the Path to Asgard, where numerous Primids, Cybugs, and other enemies are blocking their way. After defeating the enemies, the group enters Asgard. Asgard Mario, Luigi, Dipper, Mabel, Kirby, Steven, Batman, Stanley, Jack Frost, DanTDM, ASDFMovie Guy, Peach, Ashley, Rosalina, Ralph, Vanellope, Link, Tetra, Flamegirl, Gamecrazed, Steve, Ness, Dexter, Calvin & Hobbes, Raiden, Liu Kang, Alpha, Ruby Rose, Spiderman, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Inori find Loki in Asgard, with more minions then ever. Loki destroys the Koopa Ship and sends mnions out on the group. Mario and Luigi face Shadow Bug-Infested versions of Pac-Man and Bomberman, and then revive their trophies. Raiden attacks Loki, but he shoots a blast out of his staff, turning Raiden into a trophy. Despite cleary outnumbering the heroes, the minions are defeated. As a last resort, Loki shoots a blast down at the heroes, turning them all into trophies. Part 2: Rebellion This part of the story is unlocked after all of the characters have been unlocked. Beacon Academy '''Weiss Schnee '''is heading to class when she finds out that Cybugs have infested Beacon. Weis takes down the Cybugs, and goes outside to find out that more Irken ships are attacking. Weiss escapes the academy and heads into the Emerald Forest. Loki's Gunship '''Sonic is infiltrating Loki's new gunship. He finds a hidden trophy stash, which is guarded by Ultron. After defeating Ultron, Sonic revives the trophies of Megaman,Wii Fit Trainer,Heavy, '''and '''Shikamaru. Shikamaru manages to reprogramm Ultron, and Ultron '''joins the team. Zim's Lair '''Megaman X '''breaks into Zim's lair, and the two battle. After the battle, X revives Zim and convinces him that they have to team up to stop Loki. X and '''Zim '''go into Zim's trophy stash, and revive '''Mario, Calvin & Hobbes, and Ruby Rose. Emerald Forest Weiss makes it to Emerald Forest, knocking out many creatures of grim along the way. After a while, Weiss finds a shadow bug-infested Rosalina. After Weiss defeats Rosalina, she returns her to her normal state. Weiss and Rosalina '''decide to escape the Forest and find more trophies to revive. Ganondorf's Trophy Dungeon X, Zim, Mario, Calvin & Hobbes, and Ruby Rose manage to take an Irken airship to fly down to Ganondorf's Trophy Dungeon. After defeating a few minions, the group battles Ganondorf. After defeating Ganondorf, the team revives the trophies of '''Kirby,Peach,Luigi,Alpha, and''' Dexter'. The End Sonic's group (with the exception of Ultron, who was left behind to take down the Primids that were pursuing them) escapes the Gunship and goes through an Ender Portal. After fighting off an army of Endermen, the group faces the Ender Dragon. After defeating the Ender Dragon, Sonic's team revives the trophies of '''Steve', Link, and Ashley. Remains of Asgard Nick Fury's Hellicarier comes into the remains of the battle at Asgard, and Nick Fury comes out and revives the trophies of Hawkeye, Black Widow, Batman, Raiden, Bomberman, and Pac-Man. Soon, an army of Cybugs come in and destroy the Hellicarier. However, Zim's airship comes into view as X, Zim, Mario, Calvin & Hobbes, Ruby Rose, Alpha, Kirby, Peach, Luigi, and Dexter jump in and help stop the Cybugs. Soon, all the heroes pile into the Airship, and escape from the Cybug Army and try to find more heroes. Bosses Category:Crossovers Category:Subpages Category:Stories Category:Storylines